


Untitled Ficlet

by kronette



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompter asked for: Man from UNCLE, Illya/Napoleon, First mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

Illya sized up the flamboyant playboy he'd been paired with, effortlessly hiding his disdain. Waverly seemed under the impression that they would make a good team, but he couldn't see how the brash young man would be anything but trouble. Solo emanated 'reckless fool' whenever he flashed his disarming smile. 

Illya kept his face impassive as Solo eyed him from the top of his hair down to his shoes. "Have I met with your approval?" he drawled. 

He felt a tremor of connection when their eyes met: warm, brown, expressive. Too easy to get lost within their depths. He knew then and there he had to shield himself from Solo's charms, or else he would be the next notch on the bedpost. 

That connection soared as Solo's hand rested lightly on his shoulder, and the wide smile softened to something intimate. "Are you ready, Kuryakin?" 

Ice blue eyes met warm brown, and Illya found himself whispering, "Da."


End file.
